A Diamond Cherry Blossom in the Akatsuki
by cloudycastle
Summary: Sakura Haruno was on the famous Team 7, the team with insanely powerful members. Sakura was a very fierce member herself, trained by the Godaime Hokage. The problem was no one realized just how powerful she was, until she was captured... by the Akatsuki.


**A Diamond Cherry Blossom in the Akatsuki**

**Chapter 1 - Genesis**

Sakura Haruno was an intelligent, sophisticated, and substantial woman, who people often misinterpreted. Many ninjas thought that Sakura was a feeble and weak ninja with no strength. They thought she was only good for her chakra control and vast intellect. People only thought of Sakura as a part of the legendary Team Seven. Those people never realized how helpful and exceptional Sakura was. They never paid attention to Sakura. She was overshadowed by her team, underestimated and forgotten. She was almost_ intangible._

Sakura was sleeping in a tree above the team's campsite. As Sakura was sitting, she thought of her current mission. Sakura just had a little inkling that something… odd would be happening soon. Something out of the ordinary would be happening because this entire mission had started different.

_~Flashback~_

_Sakura had just woken up from her peaceful slumber when she sensed a presence outside her bedroom window. With her heightened ninja senses, Sakura quickly jumped up and grabbed a kunai from underneath her bed, all within a second. By this time, Sakura had realized it was just an Anbu with a delivery scroll in hand._

"_Good Morning, Sakura-san. Tsunade-sama requested I give you this scroll." The Anbu said with a mock salute._

"_Oh, thank you, Anbu-san. You may go now." I replied as he handed me the scroll._

_**That was odd…**_

_Hmm, How so?_

_**Well, notice how it's only seven 'o' clock and Tsunade-shishou is actually sending us a scroll this early. The fact that she sent an Anbu is weird too. Genin are usually the delivery people.**_

_Okay, well maybe that Anbu was just coming back from a completed mission._

_**Fine, but she's still up and awake this early! The question is why?**_

_Good point, usually she doesn't even give out missions until nine at earliest. This must be important then._

_**Eh, probably. So, stop talking to me already! Just start reading it!**_

_Jeez okay, so bossy._

_**I know we are, but get reading!**_

_Okay fine, but you started this conversation. Just thought you should know, oh great mental disease. Too bad I won't be getting any more beauty sleep. Sigh._

_**Oh toughen up! It's not like we actually need any more beauty sleep. You have me! I am soooo beautiful, that people die when they see me!**_

_Mhm, whatever floats your boat. Now leave me alone so I can READ this scroll._

_**Jeez, no need to be snarky, just get reading.**_

_Dear Sakura,_

_I have an important mission for your team. Please come here immediately, and I will tell you the details when you arrive._

_Shoot! I got to get ready! With that being said, Sakura sprang up and got ready after a quick shower. After getting ready Sakura disappeared in a flurry of Cherry Blossoms with the _Shunshin no Jutsu.

_At the Hokage Tower_

"_I'm hear Tsunade-shishou," I said with a wave. _

"_Oh, good you're here. Now, we just need to wait for the blonde oaf." She replied with a swig of sake._

"_Oh, okay." I said with a huff of air._

_**At least we weren't the last ones.**_

_Yeah, being later than- waiiiiiit a minute._

_**What?**_

_We came __after__ Kakashi-sensei. So, either we are late or Sensei was __early__._

_**Oh. My. Gosh. You're right! Wait let's ask Shishou first, maybe we were just a tad later than usual.**_

_Okay, maybe we are just late._

"_Ummm, Shishou, Did I arrive a bit late?" I asked nervously._

"_No, you arrived on time. Why do you ask Sakura?" She replied curiously._

"_Well, you see, why is Sensei here already? He was here __**before **__me too!" I said shocked._

"_Sakura, I am shocked! Have you no faith in me?" Kakashi-sensei asked immaturely._

"_I have plenty of faith in you Sensei. It's just that you are __**early**__. YOU, the person who's __always__ late is early!" I said shocked._

"_Well if you must know, Sakura. I happened to be up and about earlier today and decided to try harder to be on time." He said with his trademark eye smile._

"_Well that's still-I'M HERE!" Naruto interrupted my sentence in his usual boisterous tone._

"_Okay, now that all of you are here I will activate the protection seals and tell you your mission." Tsunade said before she activated the seals._

"_Now that no one can here us, I will tell you. There have been rumors about the Akatsuki. While we still know little about them, Jiraiya has confirmed they are after the tailed beasts. He has also told me that there are rumors on their whereabouts. I want you five to check this out and obtain as much information as possible, while also avoiding an encounter." Shishou explained to us._

"_Tsunade-sama, while I understand the mission, how come we are sending Naruto? Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Yamato-taichou questioned._

"_I understand your concern, but I think Naruto could actually be helpful. I specifically chose all of you because of your knowledge and involvement on the Akatsuki. Kakashi will be needed to command and operate the mission, Sakura will be needed as the medic if anyone is to get injured, Sai will be on the lookout with his ink animals, Naruto would force me to allow him to come, so he might as well be useful as more manpower and bait, while you will be second in command to assist Kakashi and keep an eye out on Naruto's powers. Are there any other questions?" Tsunade replied._

"_I have a question. You explained why all of us are needed, but where exactly are we going?" I asked curiously._

"_Well, Jiraiya also confirmed that the Akatsuki usually work in pairs of two and that the Akatsuki may have multiple bases. More specifically, if the rumors prove to be true, you will be in Ame following unknown Akatsuki members." Tsunade said eerily serious. "Sweet, if this is true, maybe we might run into the teme!" Naruto shouted._

"_That's possible Naruto, but unlikely. You must remember Orochimaru probably still has Sasuke under his wing. I highly doubt that he would allow him to pursue Itachi just yet." Kakashi replied._

"_Fine, but you never know." Naruto muttered under his breath._

"_Okay, now that all of that is over, this mission is going to be an A ranked mission for the risk and difficulty. All of you must get ready and leave within the hour so as not to lose the possible trail. I expect you to be gone for two to three weeks so pack what you need. Understood?" Tsunade said sternly._

"_Hai." We replied in unison._

"_Good, now get ready. And don't be late Kakashi or I __**will**__ get you. This is important." Tsunade threatened as she released the seals. With that said, all of Team Kakashi left to get ready for the upcoming mission._

_~At Sakura's Apartment~_

_So we were right this is important. _

_**I suppose, but this still feels weird.**_

_Maybe you're just a bit nervous._

_**It's possible. For now, we should just stop thinking about it though. Let's just get packed.**_

_With that said, Sakura got out her traveling back pack and three storage scrolls. Sakura packed up some ninja outfits and a couple of civilian clothes. In her storage scrolls, she packed some extra kunai, shuriken, exploding tags, senbon, and the poison Shizune had made her. With everything she needed, Sakura went to the village gates._

_~At the Gates~_

_When Sakura arrived, she saw that everyone was already there. So, they immediately left to Amegakure. After some hours, the team arrived at the border of Amegakure and decided to camp there._

_~Flashback End~_

Now almost midnight, Sakura finished thinking about the start of her mission. Sakura, soon afterward, heard slight _crunch_. Brushing it off, Sakura continued to think, only to be interrupted again with the sound of a kunai whizzing towards their campsite.

"It's an ambush!" Kakashi yelled to everyone.

Everyone, now wide and awake, got up and prepared for an attack, only to be surprised by the opponents before them.

"_Akatsuki!_" Naruto yelled.

_Oh my gosh, _were Sakura's thoughts after she saw the Akatsuki members.

"Sai and I will go after the Uchiha. Naruto and Yamato, you two go after Hoshigaki. Sakura you stand back. If you were to get injured, no one would be able to recover from the damage." Kakashi barked out.

"Hai!" Everyone replied.

As the boys went into combat, Sakura decided to hide herself in the trees.

**Jeez, if only they knew about our secret weapons, literally.**

_Yup, but at least we'll always have the advantage of being underestimated._

**I suppose, but it still sti- Wait, do you feel that?**

_Feel wha-_ Were Sakura's last thoughts as her vision started to black out. In the distance, Sakura could hear Naruto yelling her name. Before Sakura's entire vision went black, she thought she saw blond hair, but before she could comprehend who or what it was, her world went blank.

Tell me what you think or else my self-esteem will go down and I will eventually go into depression and will never update again. =) Just kidding, but please do review.

Shunshin no Jutsu = Body Flicker Technique


End file.
